


"Why did you take my sunshine away?"

by Yinny



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinny/pseuds/Yinny
Summary: Cujo saved them. Both. Because Cujo loves Danny and Danny loves Cujo, so he might as well save the guy with Danny too.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	"Why did you take my sunshine away?"

**Author's Note:**

> Call me a crybaby but I actually cried while writing it.

...You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray...

Danny quietly singed while occasionally having to stop for a brief moment because of his tears drowning him. Cujo kept his head on Danny's lap as he looked up at him with glossy eyes, as he can understand what the song is about. One of his arms was laying a few meters away, not attached to the ghost dog's body anymore and his guts were partly spilled.

...You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away...

Vlad was fumbling with everything in the Fenton lab, just trying to find anything, anything, that could help the slowly dying ghost. It saved them, it saved them both. He had to find a way to keep it alive. It was the least he could do.

...I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all someday...

Vlad stared blankly at his hands, nothing. There was nothing he could use to help in this giant god damn lab. He turned his head and looked at the boy sitting at the pool of giant dog's ectoplasm. Both are covered in dirt, burns, scratches, and plenty more. Just like him.

...You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray...

Cujo slowly lifted his head with little power he has nuzzled Danny's face. In return, Danny cradled his head to his chest. 

...You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away...

Defeated, Vlad made his way to them and sited next to the dog's back, and put his gloved hand to Cujo's back. Watching as he slowly closed his eyes. Tears still dropping to his face from the younger half.

...In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains...

Danny started to slowly pet him towards his neck when Cujo let out a weak whimper.

...So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame...

Cujo stilled and his head dropped to Danny's lap. Dann's breath hitched and his tears started to drip even more. Vlad couldn't offer any comfort even though he wanted to. "Daniel..." He couldn't continue, he didn't know how to. Danny choked back one last cry while still hugging and petting the now fully dead dog. He finished the song before fully breaking down.

...You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away...

**"Why did you take my sunshine away?" ******


End file.
